


All Prophets Go to Heaven

by mehhchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09 coda, Heaven, lots of kevin feels here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehhchester/pseuds/mehhchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Tran loved birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Prophets Go to Heaven

Kevin Tran has always loved his birthday. Even in high school where his study habbits sometimes outweighed food, his birthday was the one time of year where his mother would insist (see: make) that all studying be put to a halt as he celebrated one more year being alive.

He always complained, of course as grumpy sleep deprived teenagers are prone to do, but he secretly he loved it. Even it was the same thing every year: a few family, a few friends, and a big chocolate fudge cake with candles that equaled his age littering the cake. He loved knowing that for that one day, he was the center of his small universe. Not Ivy League colleges, not an insistent girlfriend that complained he didn’t spend enough time with him, not even teachers that expected too much out of a teenage kid, even he was in Advanced Placement. No one wanted anything from him on his birthday, it was his day to take.

And he was happy.

Maybe his 20th birthday was a bit unconventional then, in the traditional sense. To be fair, most of his birthdays didn’t have an angel of the lord swiping icing from his birthday cake or two guys carrying more ammo in their pockets than most cops strapping on party hats behind him. 

Kevin didn’t care though. His mom was there, smiling as always as she tried to flatten down his hair for pictures (“There’s no need to look like you just woke up on your birthday, Kevin.”). His girlfriend even showed up and was now slapping a very apologetic looking angel away from his birthday cake (“I don’t care if you are an angel, you wait like everyone else.”). Maybe this wasn’t conventional, but this was his family. His small, sad, broken family.

“Alright Kevin, let’s get this show on the road! You’re not getting any younger here.” Dean shoved Kevin’s shoulder, winking down at the younger man. 

For once in his life, Kevin actually didn’t mind moving on and letting the day progress. He knew he could do this every day if he wanted. So as he blew out his candles with his entire family behind him, he didn’t even make a wish. Everything he wanted was right here.

This was his heaven.


End file.
